Ruined
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Rose, Hermione, and Ginny find themselves forced to marry Draco Malfoy, the three come up with a plan to ruin Draco's life, and his marriage to them. But first they need some help from Hagrid. One-Shot. FemHarry. M for blatant Innuendo and minor language.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **There is no Voldemort in this story, he was banished permanently when he attacked the Potters, I just want that clarified.**

 **That said, this story features FemHarry (Rose Potter). This is also a One-Shot, one I have no plans to continue.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I cannot believe this," Hermione protested. "How is he able to get away with this?!"

Rose sighed at her friend, while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I've already explained how Hermione," Ginny told her dryly. "As an orphan, and muggleborn, respectively, you and Rose are both wards of the Ministry, which enables the Minister to write up both of your contracts. What I can't figure out, is how Lucius convinced my father to agree to a marriage contract?"

"Does it really matter how?" Rose asked. "We're being forced to marry Malfoy regardless. And more importantly, none of us have come up with a way out of marrying the prat. So do either of you have any ideas?"

Both girls shook their heads, causing Rose to groan. As the trio stood silently in the abandoned classroom, Rose tried to think about what to do.

Draco Malfoy had been a prat to all three of them since they started Hogwarts. Things certainly hadn't improved after he had joined the Slytherin Quidditch team.

It turned out that Slytherin's were rather ruthless when it came to social standing. And it didn't take long for rumor to spread throughout the school that Draco wasn't…eh, well equipped to please women, Even now in Harry and Hermione's sixth year, Ginny's fifth, the rumors was that his package hadn't grown any.

The fact that Pansy had dumped him for Gregory Goyle only helped confirm these rumors. If even the Malfoy fortune wasn't enough for Draco to keep the gold digging Parkinson, that had to mean something.

But luckily for Draco, and unluckily for the three Gryffindors, Lucius had used his money to buy his son a marriage contract, or more specifically, three. This was because Draco was Heir Malfoy, and by arranging a marriage to Rose, he would become the eventual Lord Potter and Lord Black, due to Rose's own inheritance. This meant Draco needed two more wives. And for whatever reason, he'd convinced his father to negotiate contracts for Hermione and Ginny to fill those positions.

"I may have an idea," Ginny finally admitted reluctantly.

The other two girls looked at her in question.

"Well," the redhead began to explain, "we can't get out of the marriage. Bu that doesn't mean we have to make it enjoyable for Malfoy."

"Ginny, I hate to say this, but even if we make his life miserable, we're still going to be his wives. And since our society is patriarchal, to an extreme, he'll still be able to sleep with us at his will. And while we may not get pleasure from it, especially with his small dick, I'm sure he will."

"Especially since it's us," Hermione pointed out. "Merlin knows the prat will love having gotten one over on all three of us."

"About that," Ginny winced, "we simply need to make sure sex isn't at all pleasurable for him."

"And how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked up from his knitting as he heard a knock. Standing, the half-giant answered the door.

He smiled as he saw Rose Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. He liked to consider all three of them friends of his, even if they were only students.

Being a half-giant in a rather prejudiced world, he didn't really have many friends.

"Rose, Hermione, Ginny," he greeted. "What are yer lot doing out so late?"

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Can we come in Hagrid, we need to talk to you."

"Please," Hermione added. "We really need your help."

Somewhat concerned now, Hagrid said," sure, come on in."

Say what you wanted about Hagrid, he had been a Hufflepuff, and was loyal to his friends. If he could, he'd help the three girls with their problem.

He just wished he knew what it was, but he supposed he'd find out shortly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Several Years Later**

Draco Malfoy was miserable.

Years ago, when he'd convinced his father to organize contracts to Rose Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, he'd been ecstatic. For one thing, he loved the fact that he had managed to gain superiority over all three of the annoying women. It helped that all three were rather attractive.

And while he admitted he wasn't too well endowed, he dreamed of cumming inside all three.

Which was something that never happened.

Draco hadn't known why, but he had never been able to get….ah…traction when he laid with any of his three wives. Even when he tried Anal he was unable to feel anything.

Which meant that when all three of his wives declared they were pregnant earlier, he had been pissed. He knew none of their children where his. But when they told him who the father was, and pointed out that if he divorced them, or disowned their children, he'd have to admit to being cuckolded, which would diminish his respect and influence.

And when they revealed who the father actually was, he would lose even more. Hell, he'd be a laughing stock if it was discovered that he'd been cuckolded by all three of his wives by the same half-breed.

Which meant he'd was stuck raising another man's bastards as his own legitimate children.

And there was nothing he could do that wouldn't ruin him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Rose Potter, Hermione Black, and Ginny Malfoy were celebrating their pregnancies with their children's biological father.

They'd been frequent visitors to him ever since they first put their plan into action, both alone and in groups.

Hagrid had, quite literally, ruined them for any other man. As a half-giant, he was more well-endowed then regular men. And Hagrid may be small by giant standards in height, but he was more than large enough for the three women's purposes.

Which were strictly of the carnal variety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review. And check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
